Ideally, I wish I was born as a tree
by Onihunter93
Summary: A world covered by a city, where ten guilds vye for power, and one man is sick of it all. This will follow the background story of a campaign that I'm doing, and will serve as a place to cronolize the events when they take place. It will take the form of a diary of sorts that I will show my players at the end of the campaign, and will explain the motivation of my antagonist.


A secondary set of events happen alongside whatever goes on with the players, and that this separate chain of events begins with a courier. This character would pop up here or there, seemingly at random to the players, but to those who take the proper time to watch him, things become apparent that something's amiss. He'll be generally helpful to everyone around him, but, to those paying close attention, there are times when he seems to know exactly what's going on, before disappearing without a trace. After trailing this man, they heros find out that his goal is to create a new guildpact, but to do that, he'll have to destroy the current society of guilds. After trying to intervene, they are throughly defeated, and the man disappears, and is thought to have given up. However, over the course of in game months, the man will make contact with members of the other nine guilds that share in his philosophy, or at least they feel like the current society of guilds is flawed. After one in game year, he'll start with his plan of destroying each guild from the inside out. His allies will cause subterfuge within every guild, with House Dimir to take the blame. The players, who by now will have gained much renown in their guilds, will be given orders by their guild leaders personally to completely destroy House Dimir, as they have overstepped their bounds for the last time. Whether by the players hands or not, House Dimir will fall with the death of Lazav. However, internal conflict will still continue within each guild, and since Dimir can't be to blame, the other guilds must be responsible. Each guild will become more hostile towards members of other guilds, and, inevitably, an all out war between the guilds begins to cover all of ravnica. The Selesnya fight with the Grull and Golgari, the Boros with the Rakdos, Azorius with Orzhov, and the Izzet with Simic. Even the Guild Masters themselves make appearances, though Tristani and Niv-Mizzet are noteworthy exceptions. If the players look into the missing guild leaders, they will find both of them in the heart of Selesnya. Tristani and the Draconic Parun of Izzet will be found politely debating about Ma'at Selesnya, and how a shift in Ravnicas very principals is echoing across the entire world. It is revealed that this unnatural shift is coming from within District Ten, and that, if not stopped, Ravnica as a whole will be destroyed. After tracking down the location of the shift in power, they will find the ten members of the new guildpact, with some of them being characters that the players had met before on their journey. Each of the characters would have a deeper reason as to why they joined together. The Orzhov member lost his entire family to debts, and killed himself because of the grief. However he came back as a revenant, and sought revenge for not only his family, but all of the families who had suffered from the old Orzhov. The Azorius member would be sick of the corruption of the Azorius senators, who force unfair punishments on small time criminals, while larger criminals get away with literal murder. The Boros member thinks much the same as the Azorius member, thinking that too much crime goes unpunished, while those who are caught with minor incidents are punished too severely. The Golgari and Grull members wish to return to their true purpose, taking care of the recycling of life and the protection of the wilds, respectively. The Simic and Izzet members would be mad scientists, wanting to take notes of what happens in the aftermath of the destruction of ravnica, and how the people would evolve to the new world. The Selesnya member would be a druid that thought there was more to Ma'at Selesnya, and that erasing the current world would reunite beings with a true connection to Ma'at Selesnya. The Rakdos member would be more then just a maniac wanting to see the world burn, he would insist that the world itself was just a play put on by higher beings. That they're lives were just constructed for their amusement, and he figured that he'd give them one hell of performance. And lastly, there would be the one who set everything in motion, the smae man they tried to stop once before, the Dimir Courier. A man who had lost everything, and was just bitter. He would destroy everything, just to erase the memory of his mistakes, the make a new world, where no one would ever see pain, or injustice, or live in fear, or hunger. At the end of the Exposé a choice would have to be made by the players, that hopefully would divide them morally. There would be truth to what the man said, yet it would result in the deaths of hundreds upon thousands of people. The choice would ultimately be to side with the old guilds, or restart with the new guilds.


End file.
